El arreglo
by 39medalla
Summary: -¿Porque hace esto princesa?-, Pregunto Hekapoo con pesar en su voz, -Es mejor el sufrimiento de una sola persona, a cambio de el bienestar de todos-, Respondió Moon con voz suave.
1. Chapter 1

**El arreglo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Esta es una historia que en principio iba a hacer, un one-shot pero decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos, ya que lo sentía muy largo. Debido a la falta de ToffeexMoon me motive a hacer uno, no necito mas motivación que eso, así que simplemente disfrutar, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

"A las fuerzas del mal voy a invocar, de las profundidades de tierra y mar. Antiguos malvados que no han despertado, quiebren lo que no puede ser quebrado. A la oscuridad doy mi corazón, mi alma negra cuan carbón. Te invoco así letal poder ¡Mi enemigo va a caer!"

-¡Basta de eso!-, Ordeno el ser Septariano, mientras se acercaba asía la joven reina, Moon se asusto pero igual apunto con precisión, un solo disparo certero a su corazón y todo terminaría, los años de guerra, las perdidas, la destrucción y la miseria que esta guerra avía traído a su reino, Toffee extendió su mano derecha y de repente hubo un destello, pero en vez de dar en su corazón sólo consiguió rozar su mano.

Su dedo anular cayó al suelo, la potencia del hechizo obligo a retroceder a Toffee, cuando por fin Moon bajo la varita para su decepción vio que solo le avía cortado un dedo.

-¿No has aprendido nada?-, Dijo Toffee extendió su mano, para demostrar su poder regenerativo, pero no sucedió nada, su dedo no se regenero, el poder que le había hecho ganar a Toffee su respeto como líder, y el que le había hecho mantener a raya al ejercito de Mewni, esa misma ferocidad con la cual avía matado a su madre y que la avía obligado a buscar este peligroso hechizo.

Pero al ver que ese dedo no creció de nuevo una extraña alegría invadió el corazón de Moon, no eran seres tan inmortales después de todo.

Toffee estaba aturdido, sea lo que sea lo que la joven reina le avía hecho lo avía jodido bastante bien, miro su mano derecha donde avía estado antes su dedo;

-¡No se está volviendo a regenerar!-, Grito uno de los monstruos, provocando que poco a poco, el pánico se apoderar de las filas de su ejército y comenzara a dispersarse.

El escudo del que tanto se enorgullecía avía sido perforado, y sus con eso sus armas cayeran al suelo, y no solamente eso sino también su orgullo, de nuevo, pensó Toffee, de nuevo siendo humillado, de nuevo siendo vil mente derrotado dejándolo en el suelo como un cabra-cerdo.

Toffee rápidamente salto asía la derecha, tomando entre sus manos una lanza que aventó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección de Moon, rápidamente ella detuvo el ataque atrapando en el aire la lanza que Toffee le avía lanzado y devolviéndola en la misma dirección.

Toffee soltó un gruñido de dolor, pero la herida sano de inmediato, "Beso de diamante" un destello azul salió disparado del centro de la vara, Toffee logro esquivar con éxito el disparo, que provoco una explosión justo detrás de él, varias cosas salieron volando asía su dirección entre ellas un par de cuchillos de guerra.

La explosión también avía levantado una gran cortina de polvo, que envolvió también por completo a Toffee, Moon sabía muy bien que no le avía acertado a Toffee y aunque le hubiera dado no lo habría detenido, pero al menos le hubiera dado tiempo a pensar en un plan…

Algo paso volando cerca de su cara, al principio no se dio cuenta de que era, hasta que poco a poco sintió el dolor, tuvo que ser un cuchillo, no era una espada o una lanza, era un cuchillo.

"Vuelo de mariposa" un circulo azul voló alrededor de Moon, antes de que otro objeto impactara frente a su cara, y cayera pesadamente al suelo, efectivamente un cuchillo de guerra.

Otro impacto directo al escudo, efectivamente era un cuchillo, poco a poco la nube de polvo se disperso, y Toffee apareció sosteniendo una hoz de batalla entre sus manos.

El escudo de Moon se desvaneció, la sangre que recorría su mejilla la estremeció, y sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la barita con fuerza. Ella no tendría una segunda oportunidad para recitar el hechizo que Eclipsa le dio, avía desperdiciado su única oportunidad, y ambos lo sabían.

Toffee comenzó a correr en dirección de Moon blandiendo la hoz en su mano izquierda, Moon grito "Brisa de destellos" lanzando una lluvia de diamantes, la ráfaga impacta en varios puntos del cuerpo de Toffee, pero simplemente se mantuvo en pie.

Las heridas sanando instantáneamente, y dé repente cargo en contra de ella, Moon cambio su estrategia y utilizo el "Beso de diamante" lanzado varios destellos en dirección de Toffee, ágil mente el septariano esquivo cada rayo, acercándose amenazadoramente asía Moon, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente te cerca, en el último momento, Moon concentro su fuerza en otro gran rayo que dirigió asía las piernas de Toffee, apuntándolas casi hasta la cintura.

Moon se preparo nuevamente para recitar el conjuro, un tiro certero a la cabeza y todo terminara no habrá guerra, podría salvarlos a todos y veng….

Un fuerte golpe en el estomago la dejo sin aire, cayó al suelo y comenzó a vomitar, poco a poco las piernas de Toffee se regeneraron era imposible que la golpeara, ¿Entonces como fue que la golpeo? Luego lo noto, su cola se movía de forma rara un… un tercer brazo, fue un acto de idiotez, lo avía olvidado los monstruos podían hacer eso, y ella lo sabía.

Cuando sus piernas se regeneraron por completo se puso de pie, camino en dirección de Moon, su hoz estaba a su alcance, y cuando se dispuso a recogerla, miro su dedo cortado, y en ese momento se detuvo.

Le tomo solo un momento… no podía matarla, ella tenía… algo… que debía ser de él, se paro justo al frente de ella, y ella lo miro directo a los ojos, aun con saliva en su boca y en esa posición fetal, seguía mostrando que ella era la nueva reina.

Toffee solo la miro fijamente antes de soltarle una fuerte patada en el rostro dejándola inconsciente.

…

Moon poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era fuerte, casi insoportable, sentía un zumbido en el oído derecho y le dolía la nariz, intento sentarse pero el dolor de vientre la hiso gemir en voz alta.

Rápidamente un monstruo pájaro femenino se acerco y evito que se pusiera de pie.

-Shhh, tranquila… no se mueva-, Dijo colocando una mano emplumada sobre su pecho, pero eso hiso de todo menos calmarla, Moon comenzó a agitarse más, y a retorcerse debajo de ella, poco a poco sus gemidos comenzaron a ser pequeños gritos, comenzó a agitarse más y a gritar;

-¡Por favor cálmese, se lo suplico!-, Dijo ya mas alarmada, -¡El general está furioso, por favor cálmese!-, Ante esas palabras Moon dejo de moverse y luchar, poco a poco se tranquilizo y el monstruo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-, Pregunto Moon con un ligero tono de furia en su voz, pero el monstruo solo la miro fijamente, por un momento antes de tomar un pequeño frasco de color café de su morral; -Es leche de amapolo bébalo, le ayudara a dormir-, Dijo colocando el frasco cerca de sus labios, pero Moon se resistió.

La monstruo lanzo un suspiro de frustración, -El general me ordeno curar sus heridas, mientras proporciona el castigo físico a sus oficiales-, Le dijo esto mientras tomaba su mano, a Moon le incomodo el gesto e intento liberar su mano pero la monstruo no lo permitió, -El general es muy sabio, y valiente, muchos de los monstruos incluyéndome opinamos que debería estar empalada y su cuerpo siendo comida para los cerdos-cabra, pero por alguna razón la quiere viva, así que su majestad, si no hacemos esto por las buenas, le diré a los guardias que la amordacen a la cama, y así podre sanar sus heridas, ahora escoja.- Dijo eso levantando el boto de leche de amapola en su mano izquierda pero también levanto en la derecha una soga. Moon simplemente señalo la leche de amapola, -Gracias su majestad-. La monstruo suspiro con alivio, y dejo que Moon bebiera del frasco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Moon quedando poco a poco dormida, -Alizee, pero para tu pueblo soy; prisionera 845231-, Moon la miro directo a los ojos antes de caer sumergida en un profundo sueño.

…

Moon volvió a abrir los ojos, todavía sentía dolor en su vientre, y se sentía mareada, pero era algo más tolerable, logro sentarse y sintió un desagradable sabor en su boca.

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que no llevaba su vestido ni armadura, sino un simple camisón blanco transparente sin mangas, -El camisón es de Lady Fortunata-, Moon se alarmo ante la repentina voz que rompió el silencio de la tienda, hay sentado delante de un escritorio, frente a ella, Toffee.

-Lady Alizee dijo que debías dormir, tu estomago tenía varias fisuras y tres hemorragias, además de que te rompí la nariz en tres partes, pero Lady Alizee es muy buena curandera, reposo y en unos días estarás recuperada-, Toffee después noto como Moon atraía mas las sabanas asía ella envolviéndose así misma de forma protectora, -Descuida, fue Lady Alizee quien desvistió y vistió, no somos salvajes como la gente de Mewni-, Dijo lo ultimo lanzando todo el veneno posible en su voz.

Moon solo la miro desafiante, Toffee solo le devolvió la mirada, y estuvieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Antes de ser interrumpidos, por un joven monstro con un caldero humeante, -Disculpe la intromisión General, pero es hora de la cena-, El joven monstruo se quedó petrificado, pensó que avía interrumpido algo importante y rápidamente se disculpo; -General perdón, disculpe mi osadía yo no sabía…-, pero Toffee lo detuvo levantando simplemente su mano sin dedo, en ese momento el joven monstruo suspiro con alivio, -Gracias, gracias su majestad-, Asiendo varias reverencias mientras abandonaba la tienda.

-¿Majestad? ¿Ese es el título por el que traicionaste a tu rey y matast…?-, Moon fue bruscamente interrumpida de golpe, al ver a Toffee pararse de golpe, su cara reflejando apena un rastro de emociones; -Ni se te ocurra compararme con ese saco de excremente, nunca fue mi rey, desde mi abuelo paterno hasta mi segundo hermano menor que ambos descasen en paz, sirvió ni juro lealtad a ese remedo de rey-, Moon solo lo miro en silencio, no lo demostró pero se avía asustado, el sabia mantener las apariencias, pero avía algo oscuro en él;

-¿Porqué no me has asesinado?-, Toffee suspiro con pesar, liberando la tensión en sus pulmones, entonces sirvió un poco del contenido del caldero en un tazón y lo llevo a hasta Moon, se coloco al lado de ella y deposito el tazón en el regazo de Moon.

-Tengo algo que proponerte-, Dijo Toffee en susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

**El arreglo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, el problema es que estado muy ocupado con el trabajo y también hace poco conseguí** _ **"Blooborne"**_ **, gracias al trabajo =) LOL.**

 **Lo siguiente es que al principio iba a hacer un "** _ **one-shot"**_ **que sería dividido en dos capítulos pero lo siento muy largo, así que creo que muy probable mente esta historia tendrá un capitulo o dos mas, así que olviden el "one-shot"**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

Todos en la sala miraron a Moon en estado shock, nadie podía creer lo que avía escuchado, y en más de una pregunto si esto era una especie de broma.

Pero no fue así, -Su majestad, no puede estar hablando enserio.-, Pregunto Hekapoo viéndola de forma incrédula, Rhombulus y Lekmet no dijeron nada, solo la miraron en silencio, Mina estaba parada frente a la ventada viendo nada en especifico, simplemente tratando de fingir que lo que acababa de escuchar era una mentira.

-Mi reina no puede hacer esto, podemos luchar-, Dijo Omnitraxus con voz suplicante, Moon simplemente lo miro antes de decir con voz suave: -No podemos ganar esta guerra-, Respondió Moon con voz suavemente… nadie dijo nada. Cuando Moon atravesó las pertas del palacio acompañado por Toffee sabían my bien que la guerra había terminado.

Pero igual tenían que intentarlo… fue Hekapoo quien se armo de valor y pregunto: -¿Cuáles fueron los términos del arreglo?-.

-Todo monstruo con dominio de la magia o no, tendrá los mismos derechos que un ciudadano Mewmanos, tendrán derechos a trabajar y cultivar las tierras del sur y el norte, son las más peligrosas pero los monstruos las aceptaran con gusto, los monstruos solo aceptaran los mandatos y leyes que lleven la firma de Toffee, y lo mismo aplica para los Mewmanos, los monstruos estarán sujetos a los designios de la corana, pagaran impuestos, y en caso de guerra los monstruos podrán enlistarse o ser reclutados, para pelear a favor del reino, también tendré que vivir 6 meses con Toffee y los monstruos para poder aprender sus costumbres y tradiciones.-, Todos en la sala miraron fijamente a Moon, era un trato justo, sabían muy bien el racismo y estigmas que la realeza y la alta comisión de magia, avían implantado en la ignorancia del pueblo.

-Nos casaremos en dos días-, Dijo Moon para romper el silencio que se había formado, en la habitación pero aun así nadie dijo nada, -Mina simplemente camino hasta estar a su lado, miro con vergüenza a su reina… avía fallado en protegerla… avía fallado en proteger a su madre… frunció el seño con ira y miro directo a los ojos de Moon; -Siempre estaré a su lado, mi reina.-.

Moon lentamente tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, dándole a Mina una delicada sonrisa.

…

Tal cual Moon avía dicho en dos días, se efecto la boda que unió a los Mewmanos y a los monstruos en una gran nación. La boda fue simple y rápida, y no duro más de lo necesario.

Al principio no supo a donde iban, hasta que vio las dos estatuas de los monstruos con alabardas. El antiguo templo de los monstruos, el castillo de Eclipsa, sintió un terrible malestar en su estomago, y apretó sus brazos con fuerza, el trato que hace algunos días avía hecho volvía a su mente, y ni aun así pudo hacer algo.

Sintió una presión en su pecho, su madre se avergonzaría de ella, Toffee no solo se conformo con poseer su reino, también quería su libertad, su nombre, su virginidad.

Camino al lado de Toffee por un largo pasillo, antes de encontrarse con Alizee, lo que sorprendió a Moon, Alizee hiso una reverencia ante ambos antes de hablar; -Les deseo felicidad y prosperidad en su futuro mis reyes.-, Toffee simplemente levanta su mano con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca, -Alizee lleva a la reina a nuestra habitación para descanse.- Moon no le dio ni tiempo de decir algo, antes de que Alizee asintiera y Toffee diera media vuelta y desapareciera en la oscuridad del pasillo, -¿Por aquí mi reina?-, Dijo Alizee con un pequeña sonrisa.

Moon no quiso hablar con ella, Alizee ya avía establecido su opinión sobre ella, se detuvieron ante una gran puerta doble, que estaba resguardaba por dos guardias lagartos, que al ver a Moon hicieron una reverencia, antes de abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar.

-Si no necesita nada más mi reina, ¿Me puedo retirar?-, Moon simplemente asintió y luego la dejaron solo. Miro la amplia habitación, noto la decoración antigua, la velas aromáticas de lavanda y vainilla, una mesa llena de comida carne, frutas, postres y maíz, la amplia cama matrimonial con mantas negras… y su mirada se fijo hay, sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar… en algún momento Toffee entraría y la tomaría en contra de su voluntad.

Se acerco a la mesa y tomo la botella de vino de grano dorado de maíz, y le dio un gran trago, sintió como el licor quemaba su garganta antes de aterrizar pesadamente en su estomago, miro nuevamente la comida en la mesa, miro de nuevo la decoración de la habitación y volvió a ver la cama, y su mirada volvió a la botella en su mano…

Termino la botella, se sentía mareada y cansada, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, excelente, su plan parecía estar funcionando, quería quedar inconsciente y que Toffee se aprovechara de ella, en su estado de embriaguez.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, antes de caer a un lado de la cama.

…

Los ojos de Moon poco a poco se abrieron, sentía algo húmedo y frio a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio, fue la cara sin expresiones de Toffee, Moon se levanto de golpe alejándose lo mas que podía de el.

Al comienzo no se dio cuento, pero después se percato de que estaba en una especie de baño, estaba semi-desnuda, cubierta por una simple bata de tela blanca.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Toffee, Moon noto algo raro, sabía que no estaba ebria, aunque por lo que recuerdo bien su plan de embriagarse y perder el conocimiento avía funcionado, pero ahora se encontraba de pie y con sus sentidos al cien por ciento.

-El musgo de roble azul, absorbe muy bien las toxinas del cuerpo, como el alcohol-, Dijo Toffee a la mirada extrañada de Moon, joder pensó Moon, estaba a su merced, que podía hacer pelear y enfurecerlo, pedirle que no la follara, posiblemente solo se reiría y le aria mil cosas.

Entonces escucho la risa suave de Toffee, lo que alerto a Moon, vio fijamente a Toffee mientras este se metía en la amplia bañera, no fue hasta ese momento que Moon noto que Toffee estaba vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro, vio su musculoso pecho, remarcando sus musculosos brazos, y contemplo el tribal que recorrería el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-, le pregunto Toffee aun riéndose, Moon no respondió solo voltio la mirada en otra dirección. Se quedaron en silencio, Moon solo estaba de pie cada tanto mirando a Toffee, el solo estaba recostado contra el muro, con los ojos cerrados, relajando su cuerpo en el agua caliente.

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar esta noche?-, Pregunto Toffee sin mirar a Moon, solo mirando fijamente el techo blanco del baño, Moon respondió con un simple "si", hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que Toffee se levanto de la tina y camino en dirección de Moon, la cual por instinto retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la pared.

Toffee sonrió con malicia al ver temblar a Moon de miedo, se quedó a pocos centímetros de ella, Moon solo esperaba lo peor, pero en cambio Toffee acaricio de forma delicada su mejilla derecha.

El tacto de Toffee fue horrible, se sentía como si un pedazo de cuero frio se restregara contra su mejilla, Toffee aprecio cada rastro de miedo y asco que se formó en su rostro, lentamente Toffee acerco su rostro al de ella, quería hacerla sufrir lo más que pudiera… pero no era justo. El tenía un sentido del honor y el deber muy fuerte, algo que agradecía a sus padres, pero por otro lado…

Moon noto sus claras intenciones, no supo porque lo hizo, pero tenía una idea de lo que le pasaría después, pero repentina mente y sin aviso Moon abrió la boca y atrapo la nariz de Toffee en una fuerte mordida, Toffee intento retroceder ante el repentino dolor de su nariz.

Pero Moon no lo soltó, ella no iba a permitir que se aprovechara así de ella, no sin luchar, Moon se hizo asía atrás, llevando consigo piel y carne de la nariz de Toffee.

Toffee la miro entre mezcla de sorpresa e ira, nunca espero un movimiento de este de tipo por parte de ella, Moon escupió al suelo los restos de la nariz Toffee.

-Si quieres jugar así, por mi no hay problema-, Dijo Toffee escupiendo todo el veneno posible en su voz.


	3. Chapter 3

**El arreglo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Advertencia rápida; !Hay Lemon/Consentimiento Dudoso, así que leer bajo tu propio riesgo! Y como siempre una disculpa por la demora, gracias y mas notas al final de la historia.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Las manos de Toffee se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, mientras sumergía su cabeza en la bañera, era irónico que la estuviera asfixiando y ahogándola al mismo tiempo, como si una cosa necesitara la otra.

Toffee la vio patalear y forcejear contra su agarre, tenía la fuerza suficiente para romperle el cuello, pero se controlo lo suficiente para no hacerlo, el no quería matarla, claro que no, solo quería hacerla sufrir.

Toffee noto como Moon poco a poco dejo de luchar y moverse, fue entonces que Toffee la saco de la bañera, Moon respiro con prisa sintiendo el alivio del aire, aunque no por mucho ya que el agarre de Toffee seguía siendo firme en su cuello, ella miro esos profundo ojos ámbar y no vio más que demencia e ira.

Cuando Toffee se dispuso a volver a meter la cabeza de Moon en la bañera, un suave y simple " _Lo siento_ " escapo de sus labios, y Toffee se detuvo, la miro fijamente a los ojos por un momento antes de soltar un largo suspiró, procedió a aflojar el agarre de su cuello y posar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, para atraerla asía su pecho, en un abrazo.

Esta vez Moon no lucho, hiso todo lo posible para no hacer nada que pudiera enojarlo, estuvieron un tiempo en esa posición antes de que Toffee rompiera el silencio; -¿Por qué los tuyos siempre son tan salvajes?-, Moon frunció el seño, y en ese momento sintió como la presión del abrazo de Toffee se asía más fuerte, no para lastimarla, si no para retenerla y obligarla a escuchar lo que iba a decirle;

-Los tuyos esclavizaron, torturaron y humillaron, a los monstruos, nos exiliaron a tierras llenas, de alimañas y suelo muerto, donde el suelo es muy difícil de trabajar y no crece nada-, Sin previo aviso Toffee se aparto de Moon, salió por un momento antes de regresar con una enorme toalla blanca, envolvió a Moon en ella y la llevo al estilo nupcial a la cama.

Toffee no avía hablado, porque por ahora no había necesidad de decir algo, la recostó con delicadeza sobre las mantas de la cama, antes de comenzar a desvestirla, Moon cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía lo que venía.

Sintió nuevamente las manos de Toffee acariciando de forma delicada su cintura, subiendo de forma lenta y tortuosa, hasta llegar a encontrar sus pechos, Toffee se regodeo, en ser el primer macho, no hombre si no macho, en poder tocar los pechos blancos, cremosos y vírgenes de Moon.

Se deleito por cada espasmo, que el cuerpo de Moon daba ante su toque, en ese momento Toffee se dio cuenta de algo, el instinto de Moon de lucha de Moon era muy fuerte, ella siempre pelearía para encontrar la forma de librarse de el, y le fascino.

Se permitió el lujo de imaginar qué clase de hijos pudiera tener con ella.

Moon sintió como Toffee envolvía sus senos entre sus garras, la falta de dedo en su mano derecha era tan característica, era una sensación que Moon nunca podríaolvidar, y ella sabía que Toffee lo sabía, y por eso lo hacía.

Cuando por fin Toffee se canso de acariciar sus pechos, brazos, piernas, nalgas y espalda, se separo de ella, y busco algo que estaba en el cofre a los pies de la cama.

Moon odiaba este _"jueguito"_ de él, siempre era detenerse y hacer algo nuevo, cuando Moon noto el frasco rojo en sus manos, de inmediato se alarmo, -¿Qué es eso?-, Gimió Moon como pudo, Toffee no dijo nada, solo dejo que el liquido fluyera de forma generosa entre sus manos para después comenzar a frotarlo por todo el cuerpo Moon.

Un ahogado grito salió de la boca de Moon, el líquidocon el que la estaba frotando la estaba quemando, hiso todo lo posible para no gritar pero fue en vano,al final un afónico grito de dolor escapo de sus labios el cual Toffee aprovecho para meterle el frasco en la boca y obligarle a beber el líquido rojo de la botella.

Moon comenzó a retorcerse y a luchar por liberarse, fue como comer un pedazo de carbón ardiente, Moon comenzó a toser e intentar meterse los dedos en la boca para vomitar el liquido, pero Toffee la detuvo, tomo sus manos, y las coloco por encima de su cabeza, -¡Si vomitas te obligare a beber tu vomito!-, Toffee casi se echa a reír por la expresión de Moon, en cambio después de un momento y darse cuenta de que no aria nada, Toffee la libero, Moon sintió como si su estomago se quemara, como si hubiera tomado un plato de lava ardiente.

Se coloco en posición fetal y estuvo temblando por un rato más antes de que el efecto desapareciera.

-Bien, ¿Ahora dime que te pareció la Baba de Dragón?-, Pregunto Toffee con una macabra sonrisa, -¿Sabes que es considerado una especie de afrodisiaco para algunos monstruos?-, Ante esto Moon abrió los ojos como platos, al ver a Toffee darle un generoso trago a la botella.

Para después bajarse los pantalones mostrándole a Moon su miembro. Moon miro con una mezcla de asombro y asco, Toffee volvió a sonreír de manera burlona ante la expresión de Moon al ver su miembro.

Moon calculo que media alrededor de 35 cm de larg de ancho, era un miembro casi completamente normal, a excepción del color verdoso solo que en esta zona era más clara y también la falta de… testículos.

-¡Púdrete maldito monstruo!-, Grito con voz afónica Moon como pudo, Toffee la tomo de las manos, y las coloco sobre su cabeza, Moon cerro fuerte los ojos, y espero el momento en que Toffee la penetrara, pero en vez de en vez solo sintió como Toffee se frotaba contra ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero lo disfruto tanto, no puedes imaginar el placer que siento al hacerlo-, Dijo Toffee a la par que soltaba un gruñido, saco su lengua viperina y comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho de Moon, Toffee libero las manos de Moon y procedió, primero a piñizcar el pezón izquierdo y segundo a introducir un dedo en la parte trasera de Moon.

Moon no se atrevió a pelear contra Toffee, ya avía dejado en claro que no iba a matarla, pero ya avía demostrado que no iba a dudar en torturarla, así que simplemente agarro las sabanas y cerro con fuerza los ojos, asiendo todo lo posible por no gemir…

Pero era inútil, Toffee por alguna razón sabía bien donde tocar, su lengua rasposa provocaba una dulce sensación de placer, y el dedo que entraba y salía, desde su parte trasera daba un agradable escalofrió, -¿Dime que sientes, quiero que me digas lo que sientes?-, Moon lo miro directo a los ojos y no dijo nada, Toffee al no recibir respuestasapretócon fuerza el pezón de Moon, lo hacía de tal forma que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar y Moon simplemente cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior para no gritar, era todo lo que podía hacer.

Toffee no paraba de maravillarse por ella, aun después de de torturarla y saber que estaba a punto de ser violada seguía luchando, definitivamente sería una gran madre, a pesar de ser una simple Mewmana.

Entonces Toffee libero su pezón… simplemente se aparto un poco de ella, y acaricio de forma delicada su rostro, fue un gesto sencillo y dulce… pero era el patrón que Moon avía reconocido en Toffee.

Siempre era hacer algo dulce y después someterla a alguno de sus _"jueguitos"_.

Pero Toffee no hizo nada, bueno simplemente se quedo hay encima de ella jugando con uno de sus mechones azules, entonces Toffee se acerco a su oído y susurro de forma suave y delicada; -¿Dime lo que sientes, no, mejor aun dime qué quieres?-

Moon no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de miedo escaparan de sus ojos.

-Quiero matarte…-, Susurro Moon entre una mezcla de miedo y sollozos, Toffee simplemente comenzó a reír, sin previo aviso Toffee rodo con Moon para intercambiar posiciones dejando a Moon encima de él.

Moon soltó un ligero gemido de sorpresa, _"¿Qué estaba tramando ahora?"_ , se pregunto Moon.

Toffee en cambio comenzó a acariciarla de forma delicada y cuidadosa, era más el toque de un amante suave y delicado, no como el de antes, violento y descuidado.

Moon simplemente alcanzo a poner sus manos en las muñecas de Toffee solo como apoyo, ya que en ningún momento intento detenerlo.

-¿Crees que no se sobre el trato con Eclipsa, crees que no se lo del hechizo que te enseño, crees que olvidaría el asunto de mi dedo que no se regenera?-, Moon solo lo miro con sorpresa fue tan ingenua y descuidada, pensar que Toffee habría olvidado el asunto del hechizo y su dedo, fue tan estúpida y descuidada.

-¿Pero tengo algo que proponerte mí querida reina?-, Dijo Toffee con una macabra sonrisa, -Si tú me entregas tu virginidad, de forma voluntaria y por propio cuenta tuya, yo te dejare que me mates-, Moon lo miro con incredibilidad, ¿No podía estar hablando en serio, debía ser una mentirán él no podría?, -¿Qué pasa mi joven reina, crees que no cumpliría mi palabra, crees que soy como ustedes?-, Pregunto Toffee a la par que comenzaba a frotarse con el sexo de Moon, para lubricar su miembro.

-Recuerda esto Moon, _"La palabra de un monstruo es oro, porque es todo lo que tenemos"_ -, Las palabras de Toffee resonaron con eco en la cabeza de Moon, ¿Por qué no hacerlo, que más tenía que perder? Toffee si o si se iba a acostar con ella, ya sea por las buenas o las malas, además en teoría tendría la oportunidad de asesinarlo… era una apuesta… en la que ella sin importar el resultado saldría perdiendo.

Moon se acomodo para que el miembro de Toffee quedara en su entrada, y poco a poco comenzó a descender, sintió un leve dolor, que poco a poco comenzó a ser más fuerte, Toffee se regodeado con la exquisita estreches de Moon, a largo de sus años había estado con muchas hembras de diferentes especies, pero solo dos de ellas avían logrado ser algo especial para él, lo que más le molestaba es que ellas avían sido Mewmanas, élnunca le contaría, pero ella era simplemente diferente, era como ellas y por eso no podía seguir haciéndole daño o al menos no hacerle tanto daño.

Un fuerte grito de dolor escapo de los labios de Moon, cuando por fin su himen se había roto, fue solo hasta ese momento que Toffee gimió de placer, fue la sensación más agradable que avía sentido en mucho tiempo.

Pasó un minuto y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era los sollozos de Moon, dos minutos, tres minutos, cuatro minutos después Moon poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas, -¿Por qué no tomas un momento para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre? Si no lo único que vas a conseguir es que te duela más-, Sugirió Toffee con un ligero tono burlón en su voz, Moon solo gruño en respuesta, mientras mantenía el mismo ritmo de sus caderas.

Toffee gruñía de placer, y Moon gemía de dolor, las lágrimas de Moon se mezclaban con el sudor de su cuerpo, y aunque no iba admitirlo, avía comenzado a disfrutar de la sensación del pene de Toffee en su interior, lo que se mezclaba con todas sus emociones inestables.

Los movimientos si hicieron más erráticos, el vaivén se volvió más frenético, los gemidos y rugidos se volvieron en ahogados gritos de placer, el aroma a sexo y sangre se mesclaron en una fragancia indescriptible, que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Cuando Toffee se encontraba cerca del final, tomo las caderas de Moon y soltó un extraño rugido, liberándose dentro de Moon, ella soltó un ahogado grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cuando el semen de Toffee comenzó a llenar su interior.

Moon estaba jadeando por aire con la lengua afuera como un animal salvaje, poco a poco Moon se desplomo sobre el pecho de Toffee desmayándose.

Toffee la rodeo con sus brazos, observo por un momento su figura, temblando al ritmo de sus latidas, su pequeña y redonda cara roja todavía por la falta de aire, sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que aun salían por ellos.

Toffee solamente suspiro y la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

…

Moon se despertó cuando la luz del sol golpeo su rostro, todavía le dolía la garganta, sin mencionar el dolor de su vientre, no lloro, había llorado lo suficiente a noche, poco después se percato de la ausencia de Toffee, pero rápidamente lo diviso sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación, estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que de verdad llamo su atención, fue lo que estaba a sus pies.

Su barita, estaba allí sin más… entonces Toffee si cumpliría su promesa…

Moon se envolvió con las sabanas de la cama y a duras penas camino hasta alcanzar la barita, la tomo y apunto con dirección al pecho de Toffee, un simple disparo, la libraría de el… y la llevaría de lleno a una guerra….

Toffee abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a los de Moon, el no se inmuto ni dijo nada, solamente se quedo allí, la miro por un momento y sonrió, separo sus brazos invitando a Moon a dos cosas; uno, a matarla y llevar las consecuencias y dos, a darle un abrazo.

Moon lentamente bajo la varita, y camino para poder recostarse contra su pecho, Toffee la envolvió con sus brazos, de forma reconfortante y acogedora.

Moon había sido vencida, y por ahora no quería pensar en nada, ni en su reino, ni en su madre, ni en la alta comisión de magia, ni en Toffee, ni en Eclipsa, ni en ella… ella solo quería volver a dormir… y por ahora eso era posible.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bueno aquí el ultimo capitulo! Un agradecimiento especial a** **nachi123** **gracias por los comentarios! Y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar, en serio muchas gracias. Creo que planeo expandir este mundo un poco más, bueno el futuro lo dirá, será hasta la próxima!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
